prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
A Child's Time
is a duet sung by the voice actors of Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen. Lyrics Romaji= Onpu no naka de yume no ryūshi ga Jōka sayō wo hajimete iru Anata to watashi kimi to mirai ga Kagaku han'nō shinka suru Merodi pretty cure, cure na uta to Kodomo no jikan Kyunkyun rizumu orite kuru Tongatta kokoro mo māru kusaseru pure cure na wa ga hirogaru Yes! I know all of you Yes! You know all of me Yes, Yes! Yukitsuku basho wa itsumo genten Jibun sagashi no bariēshon Aoi gurasu de meron sōda wo, Nonde deja vu wo mite mimashou Rūpu pretty cure, cure na jikan Otona mo kodomo Mujaki na toki wo maki modosu Dōwa no obake mo okorinbō mo Ī toko aru, waracchau pretty cure, cure na uta to Kodomo no jikan Kyunkyun rizumu orite kuru Tongatta kokoro mo māru kusaseru pure cure na wa ga hirogaru cure, cure na jikan Otona mo kodomo Mujaki na toki wo maki modosu Dōwa no obake mo okorinbō mo Ī toko aru, waracchau Itsuka wa mahō ga tokeru toshite mo Yasashisa ga nokosareru no Let's singin' follow me Let's dancin' follow me Yes! I know all of you Yes! You know all of me Let's singin' follow me Let's dancin' follow me |-|Kanji= 音符のなかで夢の粒子が 浄化作用を　はじめている あなたと私　きみと未来が 科学反応　進化する メロディ だいじなこと　忘れてる うまれたとき　授けられた、 名前にこめた　願いや祈り pretty cure, cureな歌と コドモノ時間 キュンキュンリズム　降りてくる とんがったココロも　まあるくさせる pure cure　な輪が　ひろがる ずっと言いだせずに　閉じこめていた わがままも　ゆるされるの Yes! I know all of you Yes! You know all of me Yes, 才能、どこに？ Yes! きっとそこに！ ゆきつく場所は　いつも原点 自分探しのバリエーション 青いグラスでメロンソーダを、 のんで　デジャヴを観てみましょう ループ 思いだして　小さな頃 最初にきみが　補助輪無しで 乗れた自転車　ほめてくれたひと pretty cure, cureな時間 おとなも子供 無邪気なときを　まき戻す 童話のオバケも　おこりんぼうも いいとこある、　笑っちゃう 大丈夫だよって　みどりごのように 抱きしめてもらいたいの pretty cure, cureな歌と コドモノ時間 キュンキュンリズム　降りてくる とんがったココロも　まあるくさせる pure cure　な輪が　ひろがる cure, cureな時間 おとなも子供 無邪気なときを　まき戻す 童話のオバケも　おこりんぼうも いいとこある、　笑っちゃう いつかは魔法が　とけるとしても やさしさが残されるの Let's singin' follow me Let's dancin' follow me Yes! I know all of you Yes! You know all of me Yes, 瞬間、迷子？ Yes! もっとそばに Let's singin' follow me Let's dancin' follow me |-|English= Particles of these dreams lie among these musical notes They start to have a purifying effect on us You and I and you of the wonderful future This reaction is a scientific evolution Melody I forget the most important thing It was when we were bestowed with power, Our dreams and prayers make up our very own names pretty cure, cure and their song It's a child's time right now Come together and dance to the heart clenching rhythm Our hearts were pointed but now they make a large circle pure cure makes this circle expand out I feel like we are trapped so I don't say a word We should forgive those who are selfish too Yes! I know all of you Yes! You know all of me Yes, where is, your talent? Yes! I'm sure it is there! When we end up at the original place again We look back at all the variations of ourselves This melon soda in that crystal clear blue glass, As we drink, let's look out for deja vu moments Loop In the little time that I have to think You start learning without any training wheels People praise you of your ability on how to ride that bike pretty cure, cure and their time The adults and the children Take some time to rest while they're still innocent Defend yourself against those mean fairy tale monsters Those good points, make you laugh out loud As a baby everything is all good around you All I want to do is give you a big hug pretty cure, cure and their song It's a child's time right now Come together and dance to the heart clenching rhythm Our hearts were pointed but now they make a large circle pure cure makes this circle expand out cure, cure and their time The adults and the children Take some time to rest while they're still innocent Defend yourself against those mean fairy tale monsters Those good points, make you laugh out loud Even when the magic begins to disappear someday All that is left is your very own kindness Let's singin' follow me Let's dancin' follow me Yes! I know all of you Yes! You know all of me Yes, are you lost, right now? Yes! Stay by my side more Let's singin' follow me Let's dancin' follow me Audio Category:Music Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs